Going to Hogwarts
by becool-2004
Summary: Nelo, Kin, Kage and Neko all get accepted into Hogwarts in their 6th year, there they meet the HarryPotter group was well as the Inu group; whats this Inu Yasha is couins with who? has Full and better summery inside please Read and Review


BC04: hey all! This is my first Harry Potter Inu Yasha crossover, you can flame me all you want, any review is a good review. A few character names may sound familiar such as 'Kin' from a story called 'A change for the better' I am not stealing; I know the authoress' very well, seeing as I am one of them .Anyway here is a full summary for the story.  
  
Summary: Nelo, Kin and their best friends Neko and Kagome all get accepted into Hogwarts. There they meet Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sesshoumaru (who is not related to Inu Yasha), Inu Yasha, Miroku and Kashi. What will happen this year? Anyway; NO ONE IS A DEMON; but they all look like same way they do in the show...just without demon features.  
  
Inu/Neko Kin/Sesshoumaru Harry/Nelo Ron/Kagome Miroku/Kashi "Talking" 'Thinking' Japanese[this only done in front of the other people when they don't want other's to know what they're saying] Change of scene  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Did you get one?" Nelo asked as she looked over her letter.  
  
"Huh?" Kin asked as she took off her head phones and looked at her twin.  
  
Nelo sighed before repeating herself, "Did you get a Hogwarts letter?"  
  
"Oh uh...yeah; here" Kin said tossing the letter towards Nelo head.  
  
Nelo lifted her 'wand arm' and stopped the letter from hitting her in the face; without having to touch it. Nelo then grabbed it with her other hand and chucked it back at Kin; who tried to stop it but only succeed in having it bounce off her head,  
  
"And the point of that was..."  
  
"To get your attention"  
  
"Kay, so you have my attention; what do you want?"  
  
"We need to go get our stuff"  
  
"Stuff...as in..."  
  
"As in WANDS Kin!"  
  
"Why? I mean; we know magic by using our hands; that's how we were taught at our other school"  
  
POP "Kin my dear, I know that you both know magic usage with our hands; but I think it would be a good idea to channel some of that power into a wand. But anyway; that's not what I came her to say"  
  
"What did you 'pop' in here to say Uncle Albus?" Nelo asked.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled at that, "I still can't believe you call me that Angelo"  
  
"Hey I do to! And besides what else are we suppose to call you? 'Grandpa Albus'? I don't that's possible seeing as you are dad's brother; no matter your age" Kin said smiling.  
  
"Ok, I give up! I came here to tell you that not only did you two get in; I got Neko and Kagome in as well. You will all be in Gryffindor-the best house if I do say so myself"  
  
POP With that he was gone; and the girls didn't even get to say thank you. They got out of their stupider when Nelo said,  
  
"That was random"  
  
Kin laughed and said, "Come on, let's go tell Neko and Kagome and then get our things."  
  
Train  
  
"All I can say is that I'm glad Albus sorted us ahead of time; I don't think I could live from the embarrassment of having to go through sorting with first years" Nelo said.  
  
"I agree. But man; am I glad to be in Gryffindor. I don't think I could handle it if we were in Sylithern with Cousin Draco" Kin said with a shudder.  
  
"God, don't go giving him THAT much family ties! He's your second cousin" Neko said.  
  
"Unfortunately" Kin and Nelo said at the same time.  
  
"Hey guys! I found an empty compartment!" Kage said as she walked into it. Nelo, Neko and Kin followed in after her.  
  
A little while after talking aimlessly to each other Nelo got bored and used her S.S.(Six Sense-she and Kin both have it) and said, "There's gunna be a bunch of people coming in about 5 seconds; there isn't any more room in the other compartments, so they're going to ask us" They all nodded as the door slid open,  
  
"Excuse me..."  
  
"There's plenty of room in here if you need it; and judging from the noise in the hall..." Nelo started  
  
"You need it" They all said together smiling.  
  
"How did...?"  
  
"Don't worry about it"  
  
"Uh...ok. My Name is Hermione by the way"  
  
"Nelo"  
  
"Kin"  
  
"Neko"  
  
"Kage"  
  
Hermione nodded her head before yelling, "GUYS! I found room for us!"  
  
"That's great Hermione" a male voice said in the hallway who them walked in followed by an other guy.  
  
"Hi, my name is Harry and the guy behind me is Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru waved (WOW OOCness...he's like that a lot in this story)  
  
Ohmigod! Kin and Nelo said in Japanese out of reflex when around others who didn't know it, He is HOT they both said at the same time talking about Sesshoumaru and Harry.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Sesshoumaru all looked at them since they had no idea what they just said; but some one in the hall did seeing as they were laughing and gasping for air.  
  
Kin, Nelo, Neko and Kage all looked at each other and smiled,  
  
"INU YASHA! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" They all said in union; this time so that everyone could understand them.  
  
To the surprise of everyone but the four girls Inu Yasha poked his head in and grinned a rather demonic grin,  
  
Hello ladies! Tell me how you got to come here in our 6th year, when you went to whatever school it was over in Japan  
  
Uncle D Kin said with a smile  
  
That's good, did he sort you all already?  
  
Yep, we're all in Gryffindor  
  
That's good, that means your not with Draco; oh and expect perverted comment from my friend Miroku Inu Yasha said while pointing to Miroku, the girls nodded in understanding.  
  
"So Inu Yasha; you going to introduce us or talk to the beautiful ladies by your self?" Inu Yasha's friend Miroku asked, "Although I can see why you would want to keep them all to yourself the twins are especially cute, you sly dog"  
  
"That was a nasty thing to say Miroku; a very nasty thing to say" Inu Yasha said with a disgusted look on his face, he then looked to his cousins and noticed their pissed off faces,  
  
not that you all are not beautiful, it's just the two of you are my cousins and it's just...  
  
we know Inu; we were glaring at Miroku   
  
Inu Yasha smiled a small relieved smile before turning and pity look to Miroku  
  
"Mind telling me what that look was for? Never mind; just tell me why what I said was nasty"  
  
Smirking slightly Inu Yasha pointed to Kin and Nelo before yelling, "THEIR MY COUSINS!!"  
  
Miroku looked from Inu Yasha to the two black haired twins and back again, 'oh crap' was that only thought that went through his head before he fainted.  
  
Hey Inu?  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Do they know That Uncle Albus is Professor Dumbledore?  
  
No, they don't know that dad is Professor Dumbledore Nelo smiled, "Ok, so who are the rest of the people here that seem to be staring at us like we have three heads?"  
  
"Well, you've met Hermione, Miroku, Harry and Sesshoumaru. The rest are Kashi, Ron, well me." Inu Yasha then faced the others and said, "Ok guys; this is Nelo, Kin, Neko and Kage"  
  
Hogwarts-Great Hall  
  
Nelo, Kin, Neko and Kage all sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for Dumbledore to say that they could start the fest.  
  
"Hello everyone! It is the start of a new year for all of us; some for our first some another, but either way I would like to say that there are four new 6 years here. I want you to make them feel welcome, and now! Let us eat!"  
  
With that food appeared on the table and everyone started to load up their plates.  
  
Hey all! Sorry it took so long to get a new story out, I hope you like this one. Ja Ne and don't forget to review -BC04 


End file.
